


Ofrenda

by Kaesteranya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aesthetics of murder, as interpreted on skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ofrenda

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by fanon rambles on Hibari’s fashion sense.
> 
> The title means “offering” in Spanish, and it’s taken from the 31 Days theme for October 31, 2007.

Dino Cavallone sees it sometimes, in those moments when they’re making love or in those other moments when he’s hanging back and watching Kyouya Hibari fight. He sees it mostly in pieces, unless they are in bed and Hibari is on his stomach beneath him, all teeth and breath and hardness, to better allow him to trace the patterns branded on the younger man’s skin as they kiss/fuck/lick/bite/breathe each other in. Hibari has turned his body into a canvas, but beyond the bed, Dino can get nothing but chance glances of the young man’s ever-expanding masterpiece: the white flash of a wing, the blood red of lycoris flowers.

 

The first tattoo had been elegant but simple – Hibari had gotten it years ago at Dino’s kind suggestion (constant wheedling) following his first high-profile kill for the Vongola Family (although Hibari would always and ever insist that he did it for himself). After the mission, Dino ushered his former student into his car and had them driven over to the best tattoo parlor in town, insisting that it was Yakuza Tradition to mark one’s self in order to celebrate the moment. Hibari had scoffed, naming the practice as barbaric and claiming that he needed no trophies beyond his own memories of his fights. Dino, however, was already an expert at getting his way by then, and Hibari, at that point, had not yet learned how to not-so-politely ignore him. Suffice to say, the young man shocked the tattoo artist by barely reacting as the needle scratched out the silhouette of a crane upon his back.

 

In the kills and shared nights to follow, Dino was more than surprised to discover that Hibari had turned that forced indulgence into a work in progress, expanding the picture across his back, over his arms and further down, just short of his ass. The process was similar to how fighter pilots stamped another plane unto their birds with each frag, but Hibari could never bring himself to be that crude. Everything he did was a meditation on perfection, a chance to do one thing and take it several hundred steps further.


End file.
